Nine Months
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Sequel of Twelve Months and Prequel to Wedding Blisses. Twenty-two year old Ninel and her fiancé Da Xiang did not expect their relationship to take another turn. Ninel ends up being pregnant with Da Xiang's child. Follow the crazy adventures these two lovers face before the birth of their daughter Perla. Rated T.
1. Month 1: Oh Baby

**Month 1: Oh Baby**

Ninel was walking down the halls of her Beijing apartment. The twenty-two year old Eurasian woman was walking weakly as she approaches the kitchen. She rubs her goldenrod colored eyes.

"Why do I feel so crappy?" asks Ninel to herself.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which makes Ninel groan loudly. She approaches the door and she looks through the peephole to see who it was. Her fiancé, Da Xiang Wang was waiting outside the door, which makes Ninel feel a bit uneasy. Since that romantic night that they had on Valentine's Day, the ravenette hasn't talked with her fiancé due to be sick from time to time. Plus she fears about missing her period and Ninel couldn't dare explain to him what was going on.

Da Xiang asks through the door, "Ninel, are you there? Is everything alright?"

"I'm opening the door now," says Ninel.

She immediately opens the door and emerald eyes looks over at the ill looking twenty-two year old. Da Xiang was in shock as he sees Ninel standing there looking very ill.

He states, "You look terrible there Ninel. Let me take you to the doctor."

"No… I don't want to go to the doctor. What I want is for you is to get me some pomegranate frozen yogurt with mochi, strawberries, and hot fudge on it though," weakly says Ninel.

Da Xiang's eyes widen as he asks, "Frozen yogurt at ten in the morning?"

"Yes and there is a frozen yogurt shop that opens around nine in morning," comments the Eurasian woman.

He sighs to himself and realizes that Ninel was acting off until he looks over at box that was on the table. Ninel closes eyes as Da Xiang takes out a pregnancy test from the box.

Da Xiang asks, "Why do you have a pregnancy test Ninel?"

"I found out that I missed my period and I began craving pomegranate flavored frozen yogurt," responds Ninel

He sighs to himself and realizes in what kind of trouble Ninel was in at the moment. The twenty-three year old realize what he did with Ninel that night might have gotten her pregnant. He was certain about it and then gives the box to Ninel immediately, which makes her raise an eyebrow suddenly.

Ninel asks, "What's wrong Da Xiang?"

"I want you to take this pregnancy test to see if you are really pregnant," says Da Xiang.

She stammers, "B-But D-Da X-Xiang…'

"But nothing Ninel! You are going to take the pregnancy test and that is final!" yells Da Xiang at his fiancée.

She then snatches the pregnancy test and walks into the bathroom room. Maybe it's Da Xiang's assumption of Ninel being pregnant, but she decides to take the test anyway. After a few seconds, Ninel walks back to the living room and sits back down. Da Xiang's eyes looks the right sees how tense his fiancée looks.

"Ninel, are you alright?" ask Da Xiang

Ninel looks up at her fiancé before she messes around with her skirt slightly. He sees that Ninel was well indeed tense about it. She couldn't believe that Da Xiang forced her to take a pregnancy test after she told him about sudden craving for pomegranate flavored frozen yogurt with hot fudge, mochi, and strawberries and also about her missed period.

"What happened if I'm pregnant?" Ninel asks her fiancé.

He simply responds back, "We're not certain if you are pregnant or not. The pregnancy test would give us that answer."

Ninel stands up and she decides to look at the pregnancy test she purposely left in the bathroom. As Ninel walks into the bathroom, she sees the pregnancy test that was there. There was a huge pink plus sign and the Eurasian woman knows what that means. Ninel picked up the pregnancy test and she sits down on the toilet seat before tears stream from her goldenrod colored eyes. As she continues, the door opened and Da Xiang looks over at Ninel. He kneels down to her level and stares at his fiancée with his emerald green colored eyes.

"Don't worry about this Ninel because I'm not going to leave you behind, especially now since you are pregnant with my child," reassures Da Xiang.

She asks, "Really?"

"Of course my dear Lotus because you know well that I will never abandon you. Plus we have to accept this responsibility of being parents either way and first ones to know are your parents," comments Da Xiang.

Ninel says, "Alright and I agree with you. It was both our faults that we got into this mess, but maybe this pregnancy is not going to be such a bad idea."

* * *

**This ends the first drabble of Nine Months. Some part of this drabble is familiar because it was from Tainted Hearts- Chapter 1. Maybe I gave that part away when I decided to do a prequel of Wedding Blisses. For now, please ready and review for now.**


	2. Month 2: Mothers

**Month 2: Mothers**

"I don't know if I can handle telling my parents about the pregnancy," says Ninel.

The twenty-two year old lays her head on her fiancé's shoulder and Da Xiang looks over at his fiancé. She was worried about telling her mother about her pregnancy, which he understands. The twenty-three year old Chinese blader could tell that Ninel was tense about it. It has been about a month or so since Ninel and Da Xiang they are expecting their first child. Ninel has been hesitant of telling her parents that she was pregnant since then. Da Xiang finally managed to convince his fiancée to tell her parents what has happened that night on Valentine's Day. Ninel on the other hand was feeling nervous and tense about. Da Xiang rubs his true love's shoulder and whispers comforting words to her. A warm smile appears on her face before she kisses him on the shoulder. Da Xiang plays around with Ninel's silky black hair as Ninel closes her eyes.

The next morning wasn't easy since Ninel has to wake up to vomit due to her morning sickness. Da Xiang rubs Ninel back to soothe her as he holds her hair up so it does not get in the way. After that episode of morning sickness, Da Xiang and Ninel leave the hotel room and walk down the streets of A Coruña. The lovely couple walks up and down the streets on of beautiful Spanish city. Enjoying some of the familiar sights and food from the city, Ninel seems to be feeling uncomfortable. The Eurasian sighs to herself as she thinks about telling her mother the news about her pregnancy.

Da Xiang asks, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to Da Xiang because my mother is going to find out eventually," says Ninel.

The older Chinese man comments, "I understand and I don't want you to feel this stressed out because it can affect the baby's health as well."

"I know," mutters Ninel under her breath.

Upon making it to the Velasquez Mansion, the maids and butlers was kind enough to provide Ninel and her fiancé a delicious lunch. Mr. Velasquez sitting at the head table while Mrs. Bychkov was sitting on the right side of her husband. Ninel was sitting on the left side of from her father while Da Xiang was sitting right next to his fiancé. As a maid tries to pour some white wine, Ninel tells her that she does not want any. This makes both Mrs. Bychkov and Mr. Velasquez's eyes widen suddenly.

"Why don't you want any wine Ninel?" asks Mrs. Bychkov.

Ninel sighs to herself, "I hate myself for saying this, but I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant!" blurts out Mrs. Bychkov.

The blonde haired Russian-Burmese woman stands up as she stares at her daughter. There was pure rage in the woman's golden colored eyes, which makes Ninel fear the woman. It was the first time in her life that she was afraid of her mother and Ninel stands up and leaves. Da Xiang follows his fiancée, while Mrs. Bychkov places her hand on her face. She sighs to herself and wonders why this have to happen to her daughter.

Mr. Velasquez says, "Tamara… You need to calm down and realize that being angry with Ninel is not going to do anything."

"I don't know what to do because I never thought that she was pregnant," panics Ninel's mother.

The Spaniard-Irish man comments, "I know and the only thing we can do is to support Ninel. Knowing her, she is going to take the responsibility along with Da Xiang."

"You're right and I should not have done that to startle you," softly replies Mrs. Bychkov.

Ninel was sitting down on the stairs while Da Xiang was trying to comfort his fiancée. Mrs. Bychkov sees that Ninel is trying to talk with her fiancé about making the decision to have the child in the first place. Maybe it was the best to talk to her daughter, not like daughter to daughter, but mother to mother-to be. She walks towards her daughter, which catches both Ninel and Da Xiang's attention.

Ninel says, "Mother, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Ninel. Things like this happens and I want to talk you not just like my daughter, but as a mother-to be. It would be nice to see what we can do to help you out for your pregnancy," comments Mrs. Bychkov.

Ninel smiles and says, "Sure thing mother."

* * *

**This ends the second drabble of Nine Months. Seven more drabbles before Baby Perla arrives. Sorry for being this happy and for now, please read and review for now.**


	3. Month 3: Connection

**Month 3: Connection**

Da Xiang looks over at his fiancée, who was reading pregnancy books that her mother gave her. The Chinese blader was pretty shocked to know that Ninel was really into this pregnancy. During the first two months, he recalls her being very doubtful and indecisive about the pregnancy. Now she was really determined about having this baby, much to Da Xiang's shock. As she was reading another book, beautiful goldenrod colored eyes looks up at the Chinese man.

Ninel asks, "Is something wrong Da Xiang?"

"It's nothing," mutters Da Xiang under his breath.

She stands up and questions him, "Why are you acting like this?"

He sighs to himself as he approaches his fiancée. The Chinese blader shuts the book, much to Ninel's discontent. She was a bit appalled for the fact that he would do something like this to her. Even after saying that she is willing to dedicate her live to their unborn child.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" yells the Eurasian woman at her fiancé.

The Chinese man states, "You don't need that book to be a good mother Ninel."

"What are you saying?" asks the provoked pregnant woman.

A smile appears on his face as he hugs his pregnant fiancée. He kisses her on the ear and whispers to her that she doesn't need that book to be a great mother. Her eyes widen and looks up at the Chinese blader. There was smile on his face as he touches her non-existent pregnant stomach. They both place the book on to the table and a pale pink blush appears on Ninel's face.

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader says, "You'll be a great mother Ninel and I cannot doubt that."

"Really?" wonders Ninel.

Da Xiang messes with his fiancée's hair and says, "Of course because we have a connection that is special to the three us."

Ninel smiles and agrees with him. Da Xiang and Ninel always have some special connection since their first encounter. It may have been love at first sight for them, but four years later, a flame ignites from that small spark they have. Six more months and their connection will be in their child. She kisses her fiancé on the lips before telling him that nothing is going to sever that bond they have.

"You always will be in my heart Ninel," says Da Xiang.

Ninel responds back, "And mine's as well."

* * *

**That was the end of the third drabble. This was another cute drabble I have written and there are going more cute drabbles later on. For now, please read and review for now.**


	4. Month 4: Frozen Yogurt

**Month 4: Frozen Yogurt**

"Da Xiang," says Ninel.

On a summer June afternoon in Beijing, Ninel and Da Xiang was walking together as a couple. The twenty-two year old now was showing a small pregnant bump while wearing a lavender loose tank top with a pair of light wash denim shorts and a pair of white strapped sandals. Da Xiang then looks over at his fiancée with his emerald colored eyes. He was wondering what she wants right now.

Da Xiang asks, "What is it Ninel?"

"Can we get frozen yogurt?" questions Ninel.

The Chinese blader says, "Frozen yogurt again Ninel, but we just had frozen yogurt yesterday."

An annoyed expressed on the fifteen week old pregnant woman's face as she glares at her fiancé. Team Wang Hu Zhong leader's sighs to himself and realizes that Ninel is worse when she is pregnant. The Eurasian woman then looks over and sees a frozen yogurt shop and walks into it. Da Xiang walks into the frozen yogurt shop and sees Ninel holding huge size cup. She was looking over at the frozen yogurt flavors that was there. She then approaches the pomegranate flavored frozen yogurt machine and turns it one. Da Xiang picks up a cup and decides to have some as well since he was here. The Chinese blader decides to have vanilla while Ninel decides to have pomegranate.

A smile appears on her face as she looks over at the toppings at the topping station. She adds a lot of mochi, strawberries, blueberries, and even raspberries. There was a lot on the ravenette's frozen yogurt cup. Da Xiang's jaw drops as he sees the amount of frozen yogurt that Ninel has put. This pregnancy enhanced Ninel's cravings and it was going to be on frozen yogurt. All he knows that this was coming out from his pockets. The Chinese blader might end up going broke before the baby is even born. As they approach the counter, Da Xiang takes out the money and pays for both frozen yogurt.

They decide to go into sit down on the table that was away from the window. It was their regular spot and the young couple starts enjoying their frozen yogurt. Da Xiang looks over and sees how happy Ninel was as she enjoys her pomegranate frozen yogurt. A smile appears on his face as he decides to enjoy his frozen yogurt as well.

Da Xiang asks, "Why frozen yogurt?"

"Maybe I just have a health craving probably," comments Ninel.

The Chinese blader says, "I see what you mean and this is pretty good."

"Can we get a gallon tub of white peach frozen yogurt for the houses?" asks the pregnant Eurasian woman.

The twenty-three year old Chinese man replies uncomfortably, "Sure thing Ninel."

* * *

**This ends the fourth drabble of Nine Month. The next one is going to be revealing the baby's gender, which everyone know what is it. Plus it was my third drabble written today (I finished my assignment for my Religions of the West class). For now, please read and review for now.**


	5. Month 5: Cupcakes

**Month 5: Cupcakes**

Da Xiang was in bakery and he was waiting on line for some cupcakes for a party that he and Ninel was host. His fiancée Ninel was now twenty weeks pregnant and they found out that gender of the baby a few days ago. It was one of the best feelings in world not just for Ninel, but for him as well. Suddenly the cashier looks over at Da Xiang and tells him to come over her. The father to be was given a blue box with forty-eight cupcakes. Da Xiang pays for the cupcakes and leaves with the big box of cupcakes.

Inside Ninel and Da Xiang's apartment, Ninel was standing there with her really noticeable bump. She was wearing a light violet colored V-neck sleeveless dress that reaches up to her knees and a pair of khaki colored sandals. Her onyx black colored hair was tied into a side plait. Their friends was here for this party they was having,

"What is the news you want to tell us Ninel?" asks Megumi.

Ninel responds back, "I can't tell you guys because Da Xiang has not arrived yet."

"You and Da Xiang have been really connected since the whole pregnancy," says Sophie.

Ninel smiles and suddenly the door opens and Da Xiang appears with a blue box in his hands. The other ladies are hinting that Ninel was having a boy, but Ninel comments that what is inside the cupcakes determined what the gender of the baby is. Da Xiang looks over at his right and sees his lovely fiancée standing with her beautiful bump showing. Even though she was twenty weeks pregnant, Ninel was already enjoy this pregnancy more than anything else. It makes Da Xiang as he places the box on the table and approaches his fiancée. As the two kiss, everybody playful says to get a room, which makes Ninel and Da Xiang chuckle lightly. The couple then approaches the box and opens it.

"Who wants a cupcake?" asks Ninel.

Zhou Xing stands up and sees the cupcakes and backs away suddenly. Both Da Xiang and Ninel smiles at the sight of Zhou Xing's expression.

Zhou Xing says, "You guys are going to have a girl."

"That is news we wanted to tell you guys," comments Da Xiang.

Ninel states, "Yes and this was the best way to tell you guys."

Da Xiang smiles as he remembers when the OB-GYN told them that they was having a girl. He was indeed proud that he was going to have a little princess in his life. A few days before finding out the gender of the baby, Da Xiang says it was a girl while Ninel says it was a boy. It was indeed the best moment for Da Xiang especially since he was actually right about the baby's gender. Ninel definitely warmed up to the idea to have a baby girl since there was going to be a lot to buy for their little princess.

* * *

**This ends the fifth drabble! Yes it was a baby girl even though the box of cupcakes was blue. It was a way to play around with you guys. But for now, please read and review.**


	6. Month 6: Cribs and Clothes

**Month 6: Cribs and Clothes**

Now at 24 weeks pregnant, Ninel was roaming through the shops looking through baby clothes. The twenty-two year old woman was wearing a light orange and lime green floral sleeved maternity dress with a pair of black Chinese slippers on and a white sweater over it. The pregnant woman was supposed to meet Da Xiang at this particular boutique. There was a lot of adorable outfits and Ninel could not choose which one. A dark haired Chinese man walks into the clothing store and sees the twenty-two year old Eurasian woman looking over at the many outfits.

A voice says, "You are here Ninel."

Ninel's ears immediately recognizes the sound of that voice. Her soft gold colored eyes looks up and sees the Chinese man that was there. A smile appears on her face and she approaches him with a few pieces of clothes in her hands.

Ninel says, "You're finally here Da Xiang."

"Yes and I see you have started looking at clothes for the baby already," comments Da Xiang.

The black haired woman states, "Yes and I was wondering why you're late."

"I was looking at different cribs that are safe for the baby when she goes to sleep," replies the Chinese blader to his fiancée.

Ninel asks, "Did you take pictures with my tablet of each of cribs like told you before you left."

Da Xiang then takes out a tablet and searches for the photos of the cribs that he has taken pictures of. He hands his pregnant fiancée the tablet so she can check the photos of the cribs. It was the best idea to get Ninel's opinion about what crib should they get. Da Xiang already has chosen one that he has liked from the crib shop, but he needs Ninel to see which one she likes the best one. There was many interesting crib choices that Da Xiang has chosen and there was an amazed expression on Ninel's face. She was impressed about the selections of cribs that Da Xiang has chosen.

"I would have to say that cherry wood crib looks beautiful and also it looks very safe for the baby," comments Ninel.

Da Xiang smiles and says, "I liked that one two and I say we are getting this crib for our baby girl."

"I agree and I need to ask you something," wonders the pregnant Eurasian woman.

Ninel's fiancé asks, "What is it?"

"Which dress do you like? This one or that one?" asks Ninel as she shows two different dresses.

Da Xiang wasn't sure about dress choices since he doesn't know what kind of dress his daughter should wear. He never thought that a girl would need all these dresses and skirts. Even though he and Ninel agrees on what crib do they want, but Da Xiang doesn't know what kind of dress he wants for their child. Despite the fact that he wanted a daughter, the father to be doesn't know what she should wear. Ninel sighs to herself and realizes that her fiancé is not reliable when it comes to clothes shopping.

* * *

**This ends the sixth drabble of Nine Months. Three more drabbles to go until it ends. For now, please read and review for now.**


	7. Month 7: Shade of Pink and Beyblade

**Month 7: Shade of Pink and Beyblade**

"_What kind of pink you need for the walls again Ninel?"_ asks Da Xiang.

Ninel responds back, "I need a French rose pink color for the walls to go with the lavender, yellow, and ivory paints we got."

While being seven months pregnant, Ninel and Da Xiang was working on the nursery since they have already got the crib they wanted already. The twenty-two year old couldn't wait for their baby girl to come finally. A smile appears on Ninel's face as she thinks about the moments she and Da Xiang have cherished since the beginning of the pregnancy. There was some awkward moments during the pregnancy that Ninel and Da Xiang have faced, but it hasn't interfered with their relationship. As Da Xiang comes back with a can of paint in his hands. Ninel looks over and sees the can of paint that her fiancé brought.

"I got the French rose pink paint for the nursery," says Da Xiang.

The pregnant Eurasian woman smiles and states, "Good job Da Xiang and thanks for doing to for me."

"I'm not doing this for you as a favor Ninel since I want to be with you when our daughter is born. We are living together while taking each step of the way with this pregnancy until the end," states Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

Ninel smiles and admires her fiancé's dedication to her and to their unborn daughter's lives. Ninel always has a smile on her face when Da Xiang is around her no matter what. She never thought in a million years that they would be together with a child on the way. Some things are meant to be and the black haired Eurasian twenty-two year old knows it.

Ninel asks "Do want our daughter to become a blader?"

"Huh?" wonders Da Xiang.

The Eurasian woman sighs and states, "You know what I mean Da Xiang. I think our daughter should be a part of our beyblading legacy. Beyblading always was important to the two of us and Beyblade was the reason why we're together."

"Good thing to know because I bought our daughter her first bey," comments Da Xiang as he reveals a beyblade to his wife, "It's called Mirage Alicorn and it's an attack type beyblade."

Ninel smiles as she kisses her fiancé on the lips lightly. Da Xiang smiles back as he touches his fiancée's pregnant stomach. He then feels something kicking and his eyes widens suddenly with amazement.

"She just kicked," says Da Xiang.

Ninel asks, "Really?"

"Yes and she kicks pretty hard," comments the Chinese man.

The twenty-two year old woman states, "Our daughter is going to be an awesome kickass blader."

* * *

**This ends the 7****th**** drabble of Nine Months and I cannot believe there is two more to go. This was really fun to work on and for now people, read and review.**


	8. Month 8: Baby Shower

**Month 8: Baby Shower**

At the moment, Ninel was now 37 weeks pregnant and today was the day of her baby shower. Bright pink, yellow, and purple decorates engulfs the entire ballroom. In a usual Chinese baby shower, the colors that are used are red and gold for both genders. But in this case, Ninel was having a Western styled baby shower with hints of Chinese decorations on it. The black haired woman was wearing a short sleeved French rose pink maternity dress that reaches to the floor with small yellow seashells prints on the dress. She also wears a pair a lavender colored slippers on her feet and a white knitted sweater over the dress. Ninel was wearing a seashell necklace and she looks over at her friends and family enjoying themselves as she sits down on her special chair.

A gruff voice asks, "Are you alright Ninel?"

"Huh?" murmurs Ninel.

Her goldenrod colored eyes looks to the right and sees Da Xiang standing her. She smiles as she sees her fiancé there and the father to their baby girl. She couldn't believe that the baby was coming in three more weeks. The twenty-two year old Eurasian was lucky that her water didn't break since she looks like she was going to have the baby now. Ninel was bigger than some pregnant woman that are around 37 weeks along their pregnancy. The Eurasian blader leans her head onto her fiancé shoulder.

Ninel asks, "Can you do something for me Da Xiang?"

"What? Are you hungry?" questions Da Xiang.

She replies, "Yeah I am hungry and I want some vegetable spring rolls and jasmine rice."

"Are you sure?" asks the Chinese man to his fiancé.

Ninel replies with annoyance, "Yes I am sure Da Xiang."

Every though pregnancy is considered to be a beautiful thing, Ninel's personality was not exactly as good. She has been mostly egoistic, annoying, and very emotional for a pregnant woman and Da Xiang could not believe that this has happened to his fiancée. He was pretty damn lucky that he has survived most the pregnancy and that their baby girl was coming soon. Ninel sighs to herself and thinks about her baby girl since she cannot wait for their baby girl to come. The baby shower was something that she wants and she couldn't wait to open the many gifts that her friends and family have got for the baby. A smile appears on her face, before Da Xiang appears with a plate of food. She accepts the plate of food.

"Thanks Da Xiang," says Ninel.

Da Xiang states, "No problem and you're really beautiful when you're pregnant."

"You really loved the fact that you got me pregnant since that night on Valentine's Day," comments the twenty-two year old.

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader blushes a deep red as he recalls that night about eight months ago. Ninel smacks him in the head and calls Da Xiang a pervert since he was thinking dirty in a public place. Da Xiang groans to himself as he now suffers from an irritated fiancée. He mutters that he needs to be careful of what he says to his fiancée especially now.

* * *

**This ends the eighth drabble and it's now time for me to work on the last drabble of Nine Months. For now, please read and review.**


	9. Month 9: Pearl Rose

**Month 9: Pearl Rose**

"Da Xiang!" screams Ninel.

It was around two at night and the twenty-two year old was looking distressed as the lights turns immediately. Da Xiang was standing there and sees his fiancée looking distressed. His expression changes and he sees Ninel panicking. He immediately rushes towards her bedside.

"What's wrong Ninel?" asks Da Xiang.

Ninel stammers, "M-My w-water b-broke Da Xiang."

Da Xiang's eyes widen as he realizes that the 40 week old pregnant woman was now in labor. He immediately rushes and takes everything they need before heading off to the hospital. Their baby girl was coming finally and it was going to best moment in their lives. As the two leaves the apartment, the couple heads off into Ninel's car and Da Xiang begins driving off to the hospital. Ninel was screaming and cursing at her fiancé as she endures the contractions. He ignores Ninel's constant screaming and yelling because it was getting her nowhere. The hospital ride was a good thirty to forty-five minutes and the doctors immediately rushes Ninel to the maternity ward of the hospital. Later on Ninel was lying down on the bed trying to endure the contractions. She was looking weak and sighs to herself.

"How are you feeling?" asks Da Xiang.

Ninel responds back, "In pain, but I'm handling it pretty well."

"That is good to know and I surprised that you refused an epidural," comments the Chinese blader.

The Eurasian states, "I'm a strong woman Da Xiang and I can handle the pain."

Another contraction hits Ninel and she squints as she tries to withstand the pain of the contraction. The twenty-two year old woman was certain that she was going to be alright. She looks up at the clock and sees it was now four in the morning. Da Xiang was setting up his cot since it was get late and it was best for him to rest. Ninel lays her head on the pillow and tries to sleep comfortingly for a bit until the nurses would come and check on her again. According to the nurse that was taking care of Ninel, she told Ninel that she was two centimeters dilated and it was going to be a while. A few hours later around 9AM, Ninel was wide awake and looking over at Da Xiang. He was eating his breakfast and Ninel looks at the food she was given. It wasn't going to kill her, so the black haired Eurasian woman begins eating her breakfast. The door suddenly opens and it catches the couple's intention. Megumi walks into the room and sees both Ninel and Da Xiang having breakfast.

Ninel says, "Megumi, you're here."

"Yes since mother has gotten ill with the flu and father is taking care of her," says Megumi to her older sister.

Da Xiang states, "I'm glad that you're here as well Megumi."

"Me too," smiles the black haired Eurasian woman to her younger sister.

Megumi smiles as she takes a seat on the chair that was there. Five more hours have passed and Ninel was ready to give birth finally. Ninel cries as she thinks about seeing her baby girl for the first time. After thirty minutes of pushing, a crying sound was heard and a beautiful baby was seen. She was crying until Da Xiang cuts the cord and nurses cleans the baby girl before leaving with the baby. They inform the parents to the baby girl that they are going to be checking the vitals. Both Ninel and Da Xiang understands it and they allow the nurses to do their job. Megumi comments that she was going to leave them alone and she walks out of the room.

Ninel comments, "Finally this is all over and our baby girl is finally here."

"Yes and I'm glad she is finally here," says Da Xiang to his fiancée, "I thank you for making me the happiest man in my life Ninel."

The onyx haired woman states, "And you make me the happiest woman in my life Da Xiang."

"Now we start the next chapter of our lives with our baby girl," comments Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

Ninel says, "I know and I willing to spend my life with you as long as I live on especially now with our daughter with us."

Twenty minutes have passed and a nurse rolls into the room with a special container that is meant for the babies to sleep in. The baby girl was wrapped securely in a blanket and she was wearing a white cap with a pink bow on the cap on her head. The nurse hands Ninel and she carries the newly born child into her arms. She has her eyes closed at the moment and Ninel smiles at the sight of this.

"Welcome to the world Perla Wei," says Ninel.

Da Xiang asks, "Perla Wei is the name of our child?"

"Yes because I always loved the name Perla since it means pearl in Spanish and Wei mean rose in Chinese according to Lin-Lin," comments Ninel, "do you disagree with the name?"

He smiles and replies, "No because it's a beautiful name Ninel. Perla Wei Wang Velasquez… I like it a lot."

"Wang Velasquez is going to be the last name of all our children because it sounds better than Wang Bychkov," laughs Ninel.

Da Xiang admits, "I agree and I love you and Perla Wei."

* * *

**This ends the last drabble of Nine Months. Perla Wei may be their first child, but three more children from them are going to be appearing in the near future. But for now, please read and review for now! **


End file.
